L'espérance d'un frère
by BaronBreton
Summary: Voilà plus de 1000 ans que Raziel est mort. Pourtant son souvenir hante encore Nosgoth et surtout celui de son frère Rahab. (Soul Reaver 1)


- L'espérance d'un frère -  
  
« Par son souffle le ciel devient clair, sa main a transpercé le Serpent fuyard. » Job 26,13  
  
Je suis un vampire depuis plus de deux millénaires et cela fait de moi un être intemporel et immortel ou presque. L'immolation, l'empalement peuvent certes me blesser mais non m'ôter cette non-vie. Oubliez les symboles religieux si obsolètes, ceci n'est qu'artifice tout comme le soleil pour certains d'entre nous. Nous sommes désormais éternels. Malgré cette aptitude, il fut un temps où notre race faillit disparaître de la surface de Nosgoth. Notre race était alors faible et peureuse vis-à-vis des humains, ne les approchant que pour se nourrir et encore... Pourtant notre nombre ne cessait de croître encore et encore, suscitant inquiétude et haine chez les Hommes. L'Ordre des Séraféens naquit du fer et du feu avec comme seul et unique but notre extermination pure et simple. Le Cercle des Neufs, des sorciers soi-disant protecteurs de ce monde, lui ayant donné son aval au préalable. Nul ne pouvait s'opposer à leur croisade, les paysages de ce monde n'étaient que des champs des morts de notre si noble lignée. Mais ces maudits paladins commirent une fatale erreur : s'attaquer à la forêt de Termogent, bastion et foyer de Vorador. Ils éliminèrent tous les vampires qu'ils trouvèrent, dont la totalité de la famille du vieux vampire. Je pense et espère ne jamais connaître la peine qu'il ressentit à la découverte de ce massacre, comme il a dû se sentir seul, abandonné et empli de haine. Ce puissant vampire - et aussi le plus ancien d'entre nous - les punit de suite pour leurs actes de cauchemar vis-à-vis des siens. Il pénétra leur forteresse et tua six membres du Cercle et sortit vainqueur d'un combat l'opposant au terrible Malek, l'un des lieutenants de l'Ordre. Sa vendetta victorieuse provoqua la dissolution de l'Ordre et l'arrêt effectif de cette croisade si sanglante pour les nôtres. Les vampires oublièrent alors les hommes, ils pouvaient enfin pleurer et faire le deuil de leurs morts disparus mais les humains, eux, ne nous oublièrent jamais. La « paix » ne dura que cinq cent ans avant de redevenir purge, à nouveau cautionnée par le Cercle en la personne du perfide et belliqueux Möebius. Et cette fois ci le puissant Vorador périt lui aussi sur l'échafaud au nom de cette nouvelle Sainte Bataille. Nous étions voués à l'extinction totale. Mais l'un des nôtres, le dernier d'entre nous, survécut et stoppa à lui seul cette croisade. Il est à présent nul humain n'ignorant son nom, synonyme de présage de sang et de mort : Kain, le père de tous les vampires. Sa soif de conquête le fit venir jusqu'à nous. Il m'arracha moi et mes frères à la mort, nous délivrant ainsi de notre errance éternelle. Nous devinrent ses enfants dans les Ténèbres. Ensemble nous levèrent d'innombrables légions de vampires afin de reprendre notre dû légitime. La peur était devenue notre alliée ainsi que la victoire. En moins d'un siècle nous réussîmes là où ces pathétiques humains avaient toujours échoué. Nous dominions la totalité de Nosgoth. Nous les avions asservis et étions devenus l'égal des dieux.  
  
Mais même les dieux ont des faiblesses. Bien que je ne sois pas le dernier né des enfants de notre Seigneur, je possède une faiblesse naturelle de notre espèce : l'exposition au rayonnement solaire m'affaiblirait de suite et pourrait, si je lui laissais le temps, provoquer ma véritable mort. Et il en est de même pour mes enfants. La sagesse dont on me qualifie souvent résulte de cette préoccupation à me prémunir contre ce fardeau. Ne jamais se précipiter car les conséquences n'en sont toujours que plus désastreuses. Certains appelleraient cela de la lâcheté mais mes actes sont là pour prouver le contraire. Je fus celui qui accomplit les conquêtes les plus périlleuses, acceptant souvent des campagnes à la victoire incertaine. Et comme à l'accoutumée le triomphe se faisait mien, la défaite n'appartenait pas à mon vocabulaire. De cette vie je n'ai pourtant assisté qu'à une seule et unique défaite, une chute sans fin qui dure sans doute encore. Le souvenir de cet événement restera à jamais ancré dans mon c?ur jusqu'à ma « vraie » mort - si elle survient un jour.  
  
*****  
  
Comme il fut dit, moi et mes frères servions notre père et maître Kain et nul ne s'opposait à nous. De nous six - car nous fûmes six - Raziel fut de tous temps le préféré. Il nous surpassait en tout, en vitesse, en force, en intelligence et en beauté. Premier né des enfants de Kain, il était l'ange de notre royaume. Je peux aujourd'hui dire que je ressentais une jalousie recouverte de fascination à son égard. J'aurais voulu pouvoir poser ma main sur son visage si pur, sentir le souffle de sa vie contre la mienne, ou tout simplement regarder sa beauté en silence. Son élégance s'exaltait même au milieu du champs de bataille parmi les morts et le sang. Alliant à la fois grâce et furie, il était le chef d'?uvre de notre race. Qui aurait pu alors prédire en ces moments que cet ange glisserait finalement dans les Abysses. ? Notre « Famille » se réunissait le même jour de chaque année dans le Sanctuaire des Clans. Nous y rendions allégeance à notre père, établissions de nouveaux plans pour notre nation ou tout simplement venions nous y distraire en observant le monde, notre monde, en mutation. Pourtant, oui pourtant, il fut un jour nul semblable à d'autre. Raziel - notre Raziel -transgressa la Règle. Il fit affront à Kain en évoluant bien avant lui. Il entra dans le Sanctuaire des Clans par la large porte ouvrant sur la salle du Conseil. La faible lumière, non blessante, caressait son doux visage aussi blanc et poli que le marbre. Je fut le premier à le voir. Sa démarche était légèreté et puissance réunies. S'agenouillant devant notre Seigneur il déploya une sublime paire d'ailes à la fine membrane pratiquement transparente. J'entrevis ce qu'elles lui apporteraient. Elles lui donneraient la capacité de s'élever dans les airs tel un être divin. Il serait le compagnon des oiseux et l'amant du soleil pour les siècles et les siècles à venir, pouvant s'approcher de cet astre comme jamais je ne pourrai le faire. Mais pour ce don que lui fit notre nature, Kain lui fit celui que la Nature toute puissante nous refusait : mourir. Notre père s'approcha de lui, hypnotisé par la beauté si pure de mon frère je ne remarquai pas le regard ambigu de Kain quand il se mit à caresser Raziel. Le silence religieux du sanctuaire vola en éclats au moment où il lui arracha l'ossature de ses jeunes ailes. Le sang recouvrait les mains de Kain. La jalousie, la justice, que sais-je encore fit agir mon père de cette manière si cruelle ; mais Kain avait, en ce lieu, jugé et condamné Raziel. Une chute sans fin venait de s'ouvrir sur l'existence de mon frère meurtri dans sa chair. Ensemble nous le conduisîmes inconscient hors du Sanctuaire des Clans, ignorant le sort qui lui était réservé. Tel une escorte mortuaire nous arrivâmes devant le Lac des Morts, emblème de la sanction ultime contre ceux qui manquaient de fidélité à l'encontre de notre père. Kain fit stopper notre marche, seuls Turel et Dumah soutenaient mon frère à présent. Sans afficher nul sentiment Kain se pencha au dessus de l'Abîme, observant le supplice auquel il se préparait à envoyer son enfant chéri. « Allez-y ! » dit-il sèchement à mes deux aînés. Comme muait par cet ordre, ils le jetèrent sans remord dans ce tourbillon, synonyme de mort éternelle. Mon regard se détourna à la vue de ce spectacle. Je n'osais imaginer le corps de Raziel lentement lacéré par les eaux, ses traits angéliques défigurés, dévorés pour l'éternité. Le cri de Raziel chutant me déchira les tympans et le c?ur. Je pleurais au plus profond de mon être. Puis le silence se fit enfin, seul le bourdonnement perpétuel du tourbillon des Abysses me faisait savoir que je vivais encore. Mon frère, lui, n'était plus.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore cette peine est la seule que je connus. Mais mon c?ur ne saigne plus et le fera plus jamais. Cet événement précipita le Royaume dans un tourment dont il n'est pas encore sorti. L'autorité de Kain s'en fit ressentir, une loi avait été brisée, les autres le furent rapidement. Les vampires se dissipèrent dans tout Nosgoth. Turel resta le plus fidèle des fidèles de Kain, au contraire de Dumah qui partit avec son clan au Nord, de même que Zephon dans une antique cathédrale humaine, mon jeune frère Melchiah quant à lui ne s'exila point, restant dans la vallée conduisant à l'antique résidence de Nupraptor dont le nom est depuis longtemps oublié des humains. Et moi, oui moi. Je fuyais mon père, mes frères mais encore et toujours le soleil. Où trouver asile lorsqu'il n'en existe aucun ?. Les opaques et sombres nuage crachés par la Fournaise avaient pris le soleil en otage mais nombre de mes enfants demeuraient encore bien trop sensibles à la morsure de cet astre criminel. Durant dix ans, moi et mon clan nous parcourûmes Nosgoth à la recherche d'un lieu susceptible de nous accueillir et de nous protéger. Mais je ne trouvais cette éden. La lumière s'infiltrant dans la moindre brèche, la moindre fissure. Non la solution se trouvait ailleurs, mon semblant d'âme me le criait. Un handicap pour un atout, une malédiction pour une bénédiction. Le seul refuge ne pouvait être que l'abîme et elle nous accueillit en son sein. L'eau, l'eau source de vie et de pureté pour les humains mais synonyme de mort pour nous. Bien que limpide et agréable elle demeure encore plus meurtrière que le soleil. Aucun d'entre nous - même Kain - n'ignore le fait qu'une totale immersion dans l'élément liquide nous ferait courir à notre perte, comme cela fut le cas pour Raziel. Pourtant elle est devenue mon repère, il me fallut du temps pour accomplir ce miracle. Evolution après évolution je pénétrais plus longtemps et profondément dans l'abîme sombre, mais le temps n'est rien quand on a l'éternité devant soi. Et tel un serpent j'arpente à présent les flots de Nosgoth, les veines de la terre sont ma demeure et mon royaume unique. Même les anciennes croyances humaines me font rire, prenant un malin plaisir à les rabaisser à la moindre occasion, allant jusqu'à établir le siège de mon clan dans une abbaye ravagée par les eaux où nul ne pourra venir me hanter, me défier. Je suis devenu mon propre seigneur. Nul être vivant ou mort ne pourrait en effet m'importuner. Il lui faudrait au préalable franchir les portes de mon clan ainsi que la puissante garde composée de mes enfants. Et quand bien même il réussirait, je me chargerais alors de son sort en personne, ici dans la nef de mon abbaye engloutie qui n'est plus que le bassin de ma vie si éternelle.  
  
*****  
  
La nef où je m'autorisais ce retour dans mes souvenirs croulait elle aussi sous les eaux. En me posant à la surface j'aurais pu atteindre le plafond d'un simple saut hors de l'eau. Qui sait peut-être qu'en faisant cela il serait possible que je revois enfin le soleil par le biais de l'un des nombreux, mais si ridicules, petits vitraux habillant mon sanctuaire ? Je ne le fis pas, la lumière du soleil ne voulait pas de moi, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle m'avait depuis toujours blessé, je ne pouvais lui pardonner cela. Je ne pus réfréner un gloussement de joie. Je riais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en repensant une fois de plus à la Fournaise et à son poison si corrosif pour les cieux. Quelle belle revanche ! Une soudaine envie de danser montait avec lenteur dans chacune de mes cellules. Chaque veine, chaque muscle de mon corps me commandait de célébrer ma victoire - pourtant déjà si ancienne - sur cette faiblesse dont j'étais sorti victorieux une fois de plus. Passant entre les piliers de la nef je me lançai alors dans une danse sans limite aucune. Les piliers devenant les compagnons de ma joie. J'ondulai autour de leurs formes si torturées qui me plaisaient tant. Passant d'un calme aussi pur que mon foyer aquatique à une course sauvage, j'accélérais d'un coup bref et soudain pour retrouver dans la seconde la douceur et la lenteur de l'eau, je ne faisais qu'un avec elle. Ce fut une fois arrivé au fond de mon bassin que je le vis. Les bras croisés il m'attendait. Comment avait-il put pénétrer à l'insu de mes enfants ? Cette question me décrocha un sourire dans ma remontée vers lui. Que cette remarque était idiote. S'ils l'avaient vu, là, il me faudrait m'interroger. Enfin arrivé à sa hauteur il me décrocha un horrible rictus tout en dévisageant mon être.  
  
« Encore en train de glisser sur cet élément liquide ? Je me demande dans quels rêves tu te réfugies cette fois, mon fils ! » Cette voix, une voix que je n'ai entendue depuis presque quatre siècles est comme un lointain souvenir frappant à la porte de mon esprit. « Kain.» L'évolution typique de notre race ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté, ni la dégénérescence dont nous sommes les porteurs. Passant lentement de pilier en pilier par de brefs petits sauts, mon père semble fasciné par l'eau, tout comme je le suis par lui. Sa chevelure cendrée suivant harmonieusement ce ballet de mouvement dont il est l'auteur m'hypnotise. Il est égal à lui même, la force et la puissance au travers de son corps sans faille. Nulle arme, nulle épée - sauf la sienne, la Soul Reaver - ne pourrait l'atteindre. Sa musculature ne ressemble en rien à un vulgaire amas de chair et de peau, il est un roc vivant et inébranlable. Notre père à tous. S'arrêtant pour me faire face, il se penche lentement, sa main droite frôlant alors l'élément dont je suis le maître. Tel un enfant du bétail humain il effleure l'eau d'un mouvement lent, de gauche à droite comme s'il cherchait à l'inviter à venir le chercher. Par moment un faible jet de vapeur se produit au moment où sa main s'approche trop près, le brûlant alors. « Fascinant, je dois dire que je t'envies mon fils. » Ces quelques mots prononcés à mon encontre ne n'inspirent point. Se relevant avec prudence, il semble comme attendre ma réponse. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ces lieux ? - Hm, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je ne suis là que pour te mettre en garde par le biais d'une simple question. Te souviens-tu du nom du proscrit que nous avons banni il y a de cela presque mille ans ? -Raziel ?! Le trouble dut se voir sur mon visage hideux, qui n'était en rien comparable à celui de l'époque où Raziel nous quitta. Pourquoi venait- il me parler de mon frère, son fils ? -Quel est ce nouveau jeu Kain, que manigances-tu ? -Pas de tromperie cette fois. Sache simplement qu'il est de retour, deux des nôtres sont déjà tombés et tu es le prochain sur sa liste. Ton âme ne t'appartiendra bientôt plus, fils. -Mais comment cela est-il. » Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapproché de Kain. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille une phrase comme il savait les faire, douces et si ambiguës. « Je n'apporte que des questions mon enfant, les réponses t'appartiennent. » Son visage sembla dessiner un sourire quand il disparut, me laissant seul avec de multiples interrogations.  
  
Mon frère, vivant ? Par quel étrange miracle, ou maléfice, cela était- il possible ? Et il voulait me tuer. Comment le lui reprocher, après tout je ne l'avait point aidé durant son bannissement. Je l'avait abandonné à Kain. Ni adieu, ni supplication, rien, il nous quittait sans savoir à quel point je le chérissais, sans savoir à quel point je tenais à lui. Et les retrouvailles auxquelles je n'osais rêver se dirigeaient donc vers un fratricide qu'il semblait - selon mon père - avoir déjà commis par deux fois. Mais peu importe comment les Abysses l'eurent épargné. L'autre question qui me torturait était de savoir sous quelle forme il se présenterait à moi. Toujours la même peau blanchâtre, ce faciès si pur et angélique ? Ou bien, tout comme nous le temps aurait modelé son apparence, transformant son corps en un monstre comme moi. Je ne peux imaginer une telle chose, je ne le veux pas. Et ses ailes ? Ce cadeau si sublime, orneront-elles encore cet ange ou ne seront-elles plus ? Oh, oui ses ailes, si belles. Quel plaisir je ressentirais si l'on m'offrait la possibilité de les revoir, de les toucher. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais je ne le n'aurais pu. Pourtant. Oui, pourtant une rumeur, un murmure s'amplifie de plus en plus dans l'enceinte de mon clan. Un grondement se fait entendre. De brèves images me proviennent de mes enfants, je n'arrive pas à bien les discerner mais une silhouette se dessine dans toutes ces visions. Un ange de la mort marche parmi nous. Il est là, il ne peut en être autrement. Mes enfants me quittent un à un et de manière définitive, leur âme me disant adieu. Est-ce là son évolution ? Pouvoir nous détruire définitivement ? Un fléau des vampires ? Pas lui. Non pas Raziel, pas mon Raziel. La force de son âme entre en résonance avec la mienne, il est tout proche je le sens.  
  
« Rahab mon cher frère.» Quelle est cette voix ? Tournant mon corps afin de dévisager l'intrus je me retrouve alors à observé un être comparable à nul autre. « Raziel ?! » Je me retiens de pousser un cri de stupeur. Comment avait-il pu devenir l'être décharné qui me faisait face ? Sa peau n'est plus, tout ses muscles sont apparents, laissant même certains os à l'air libre. Quelle hérésie pour sa beauté d'autrefois ! Et ses yeux ! Par le sang ! Ses yeux ! Son regard si vif et sublime n'est plus à présent le siège de deux orbites vides où réside un feu d'un blanc immaculé. Comment cette carcasse décrépite peut-elle donc être ce vampire si sublime que fut mon frère ? Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je sens la chaleur de son âme et une aura semble l'entourer, minuscule mais pourtant visible. A nouveau sa voix m'interpella. « Rahab. Pour quelqu'un comme toi, tu es plutôt bien adapté ! » Que de haine dans son discours. -Raziel.Toi plus que tout autre devrait respecter le pouvoir que donne la victoire sur un handicap... -Tes belles paroles m'auraient réchauffé le c?ur autrefois mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus Rahab. Seul la haine m'anime. -Je le sais. Kain m'a dit que tu viendrais. -Tu parles donc encore à ce monstre ? » Malgré ses traits si dévorés par les flots il me semblait distinguer de la lassitude sur son visage. Sa haine contre notre père le guiderait jusqu'au parricide, il ne pouvait en être autrement. « Prends garde Raziel il est encore notre père ! -Je n'en suis plus sûr à présent, mais t'a-t-il dit autre chose, autre chose nous concernant tous ! » Comme un assaut à mes sentiments je faillis pleurer en repensant aux paroles de Kain. Etaient-elles vraies ? Je voulais savoir. « Il a dit que tu voulais notre perte à tous. Que tu voulais notre âme. mon âme. -En cela il a dit vrai. Mais d'abord dis-moi une chose : Sais-tu qui nous étions avant que Kain ne nous arrache à notre mort ? Connais-tu l'horrible vérité sur notre passé ? -Nous fûmes humains. -Oui Rahab. Mais la vérité est bien pire encore, tout comme le blasphème de Kain. Nous fûmes des séraphéens Rahab, à l'opposé de nos croyances, ceux la même qui tentèrent d'exterminer la race des vampires. » Etrangement cette vérité ne me surprit point. Ainsi nous étions les anciens Anges de la Lumière de Nosgoth, quel paradoxe. Mais quelle importance car c'est dans cette vie que se trouve notre libération. « Quelle importance Raziel ? Nous étions perdus, il nous a sauvés. -Mais de quoi ? -De nous-mêmes. »  
  
Oui, Kain nous avait sauvés. Sans lui qui sait combien de temps nous aurions vogués dans les mondes inférieurs ? Sans lui nous n'aurions su qui étaient les véritables maîtres de Nosgoth et continuerions à croire en la sainteté des humains. Et si mon âme doit disparaître en ce jour alors cela sera le plus beau des jours. Enfin j'atteindrai la libération totale si attendue.  
  
Le bras de Raziel s'illumina, laissant un halo de lumière se prolonger de long de son bras. Etrangement ce sublime aura me fit penser à la Soul Reaver. Oui la mort pouvait avoir le dessus, mais quelle magnifique mort, une mort assurément totale et donnée par celui que j'avais tant attendu. Mais la mort devrait venir me chercher. Oui il faudrait que Raziel lutte pour me détruire tout comme je lutterais pour le tuer. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, avant ce soir, l'un de nous deux ne serait plus. Et au plus profond de mon c?ur je souhaitais que mon frère soit celui qui survive, qu'il soit le dernier à mourir.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes :  
  
Raaah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! *cri de délivrance au bout d'un mois !!!* Enfin une fics sur Rahab - l'un de mes persos préféré de Legacy of Kain - et j'en suis assez fier. Bon il est vrai que le caractère et la façon de voir le monde du vampire est assez différente de celle de l'univers de Nosgoth mais après tout on fait ce qu'on veut avec une fics ! hé hé ! Mah sur la fin c'est plus du « Nosgoth-classic », normal ils ont vieilli entre le souvenir et les actes ! lol ! Et puis j'espère que vous avez eu le même plaisir à lire que moi à écrire. ^__^ Et comme d'hab je remercie Nup : http://www.nosgoth-fr.net/ (bah oui faut pas oublier OGM ! non mais oh ! lol), Vora : http://www.geocities/vorasama (d'ailleurs au passage vraiment merci à toi belette, c'est vrai que t'as raison, t'as vraiment eu une bonne idée de me forcer à mieux réfléchir pour écrire ^__ ~ merci « Au nom des miens 6 » lol), merci aussi à *tire une tronche à la Onizuka* Angie : http://shinra.corp.free.fr/ ! à A.Seifer : http://a.seifer.free.fr et également à Violet pour son temps et sa patience ! lol ! Et bien sur à tout ceux qui me lisent (voire aussi ceux qui me lisent pas !). Un dernier truc, l'extrait au départ de la fics provient de la Bible. Il s'agit d'un passage parlant de Rahab vaincu par Dieu himself (Rahab est un « copain » à Léviathan, monstre marin du chaos originel pouvant - si l'on le libère - faire re-basculer le monde dans ce chaos. CoooooOoooool !!!)  
  
Et pour m'écrire c'est ici : BaronBreton@wanadoo.fr voili voilo !  
  
B@ronBreton. 


End file.
